The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic shielding component and a conductive path that are used in, for example, a vehicular wire harness.
One example of wire harnesses installed in vehicles is a wire harness that includes a conductive path as disclosed in JP 2007-280814A in which an electromagnetic shielding component covers the circumference of an electric wire to prevent electromagnetic noise. The electromagnetic shielding component is formed such that end portions of a metal pipe and a tubular braided member are coupled to each other by a coupling member, and is configured to electromagnetically shield an electric wire that is passed through the series of tubular bodies constituted by the metal pipe and the braided member. The metal pipe of the electromagnetic shielding component physically protects the electric wire, and also keeps the electric wire in a shape conforming to a predetermined wiring path. On the other hand, the braided member is a member that is obtained by braiding metal wires into a tubular shape and is flexible, and thus can be subject to bending deformation in a portion close to a terminal end of the electric wire, for example.
Meanwhile, in the electromagnetic shielding component of JP 2007-280814A, a metal crimp ring is employed as the coupling member for coupling the metal pipe and the braided member. The crimp ring is configured to fasten, from the outer circumferential side, the braided member externally fitted onto the end portion of the metal pipe, so that the braided member is interposed between the outer circumferential surface of the metal pipe and the inner circumferential surface of the crimp ring.